Roleplay:You Look Too Nice
Location: Statue Garden Date: Feb. 14th, 2016 Molly is standing within the garden of statues, as if she were a statue herself that belonged with the crowd. She wasn't, she was among the living and the glowing end of her cigarette revealed that much. Though if she were a statue, her appearances would probably be far less grotesque. Molly Myrtle-Malone, the girl with the half-scared first. Not that those details would be easily made out with this poor light quality, not unless Naledi got up close and personal with Molls. Naledi had been trying to leave the flat everyday, going a little further each time trying to get some of her bravery back. She was in her usual attire of all black, her newly acquired scarf wrapped around her neck. Hands were shoved into the pockets of her jacket as she strolled by, cobalt eyes coming to rest of the statues. Molly 's mismatched colored gaze trails after Naledi in thoughtful consideration. The woman seemed so unsuspecting and so unaware, a judgement made by Molly given the fact that it did not -appear- that Naledi has noticed her as of yet. Molls steps out of the statue garden and right into Naledi's path, greeting the woman with a smile. There is nothing sinister about the smile though Molly has learned over the course of the years that most were not capable of looking past her scars to see the lack of malice. Her toying words probably don't help either, "You look way too nice to be wandering around these parts all by your lonesome, girly-girl. Did you take a wrong turn in Tiassale somewhere and get lost?" Naledi immediately halts her steps when the figure of a woman steps in her line of path. Her hand twitches slightly but makes no move towards her knife; her attacker was a male not a female. Naledi tilts her head to the side as the woman speaks, her raven hair spilling across her shoulder in gentle waves. The elf considers her for a moment for shaking her head. "No I live here," she explains in a hoarse voice. Molly would appear human, by all accounts. Though those of more keen senses might be able to pick out she is in fact a shifter and the silver sheen to her 'bad' eye might imply that whatever she might change into might be of the more predatory variety. Naledi may not actually go for the dagger but the bouncer catches that twitch and just ends up smirking, "You do! Well maybe we are neighbors then. Molly Myrtle-Malone." And hand is extended upon givign Naledi her name. "You still look like you would be chewed up and spit out by most of the residents here. Have you lived here for long?" Naledi nods her head and extends her own hand to grasp Molly's. "They call me Naledi," she croaks out for her own introduction. After their hands break, the elf would cross her arms over her chest trying to keep out the chill. "No not long at all, maybe a month or so," she explains. Naledi takes her bottom lip between her teeth and gnaws slightly. "I get that a lot," she finally answers, responding to Molly's comment on the other residents chewing her up. Naledi knew it was true. Molly would be overly forward with Naledi, so much that she slings an arm over the elf's shoulders in order to try and guide her and turn her to face the creepy garden of statues. All dependent on Naledi's cooperation, for Molly doesn't try and restrain her, the arm is just loosely draped. "Have you resided here long enough to hear of the curse of this town? Or long enough to ponder over the mystery of this statue garden?" A step closer to said garden will be taken, ideally with Naledi in tow but if the elf decides to slip away from Molly's touch, Molly would still advance. "They seem so real, don't they? So sad. The artist did some amazing work. I swear that sometimes I can even hear them breathing..." Naledi blinks rapidly as Molly slings her arm across her shoulders, tensing slightly but allowing her to guide the elf. The truth was, the most surprising thing about this encounter was the Molly was being companionable towards Naledi, most females hated her and we're rather cruel. She finds herself facing the statues, blue eyes lifting up through her long, dark eyelashes. "I read about the history of Solol including the curse." A beat, "But I admit I've never stopped to really admire these, uh, statues." Molly had no catty qualms with other women, it wasn't her style. What reason did she have? Competition? Naw, Molly was married and she was happy to keep the title of misses even if no husband was actually present. There was a pretty little rock on her finger and everything. A chuckle escapes the wolf-woman in light of Naledi's answer, mismatched eyes turning from the statues to settle on Naledi's facade, "You have lived here a month, know about the curse, the rumored misdeeds, and yet you still choose to reside here? Maybe I have you all pegged wrong, girl. I thought you were going to be one of those do-gooding goody-two-shoes." Naledi tilts her head slightly to the side, better to take in Molly's appearance. A small smile finds its way to her full lips before breathing out a heavy sigh. "Yes, well, I'm pretty good at doing things I shouldn't or aren't the best for me." Naledi reaches up to run her slender fingers through her hair idly. "I'm attracted to the darkness here. That's enough to convince anyone I'm not quite right in the head," she answers with a smirk. Molly 's appearance. That was an interesting question. She wasn't dressed to impress, that was for certain. White button down top, a black pull over vest, a tie. She was one of those girls who fancies herself a tie wearer. This feeds into a somewhat short-skirt. It's long enough that Molly can bend and crouch comfortably without having to worry about flashing the world. Fishnets with holes in them. Big ol' black boots. As a bouncer, you can bet she has a weapon or two and they are tucked neatly into the back of her boots. The side of her face is severely scared. It looks like her assailant tried with a dagger at first but when that did not accomplish the job as hoped, fire was the second solution. Not something to bring up without insecurities rising from Molly. She used to be prettier, in her view. "Now come on girl, that's no way to talk about yourself. 'sides, I suppose if a few screws are loose, you'll just end up fitting perfectly in these parts." Naledi rather admired Molly's attire, secretly wishing she could pull off a tie like that. Naledi was wearing simply, tight denim jeans, a deep v-necked vest, and soft leather boots--all black. A simply jacket and scarf were new additions. Of course the elf noticed the scars but made no mention of it, finding the woman attractive anyway. A conceding nod is offered as she grins. "I suppose you're right." Naledi didn't think much of herself, appearance or otherwise, and found others admonished her for it. Molly removes her arm from about Naledi's shoulders, separating herself from the woman with a gentle chuckle. "Well listen, chick, I would love to stay and chat with your more. I've got to bounce though, got myself a shift that I am supposed to show up to a bit later today and the Cove is a but of a haul yet. Don't want to be late." There is a wink as Molly begins to back away from Naledi, still facing the woman...just walking backwards. This allows for Molly to put the final comments on their conversation, "Maybe we can go meeting up for drinks or something soon. If you're new to the area, I'm sure you're down for some friendly drinks, no?" Naledi turns to watch Molly as she begins to retreat, walking backwards as she does so. Naledi completely understood about shifts, her own being taken care of as she recovered from her attack. At the offer of drinks the elf quickly nods her head. "I am always up for drinks," she calls out hoarsely with a smirk. "I'll see you around!" Molly lifts her hat from her head in order to tip it toward Naledi then off Molly goes, fading into the darkness of Solol....as she walks away that is. Category:Region:Solol Category:RP Logs Category:Character:Naledi Category:Character:Molly